Stats
Base Stats Hp *Your ability to withstand attacks. Number (bar) drops as you take damage. When this reaches 0, you die. While there are no direct consequences from losing the battle and dying, you do not receive any rewards ( Gold , Experience , or Equipment ). *Some pets have skills to heal in battle but only one skill from you can heal in battle: Life Drain. Mp *Your ability to use skills. Most Combat and Magic skills require the use of Mp to use. When this number drops to zero, you will no longer be able to use Skills or Cast spells and will only be able to rely on regular attacks, or skills which do not use Mp (like Smash). Strength *Your physical strength. Increases base attack. *Unarmed combat relies is considered Melee for skill purposes and rely on Strength Bonuses alone. *Strength Modifier is Str / 3 for Min Atk and Str * 0.4 for Max Atk *Strength Bonuses apply to both Melee and Ranged weapons Dexterity *Dexterity is also your agility, or how nimble you are. It's the fine motor skills needed to fire weapons like bows and affects your balance. ( 4 Dexterity = 1 Balance ) *Dexterity Modifier is Dex / 3 for Min Atk and Dex * 0.4 for Max Atk *Applies to Ranged Weapons only Intelligence *Your rational capability. Adds damage to Magical Skills (Formula: Intelligence / 20), also increases the Cast Chance . Also affects Magic Balance; See below. Willpower *Your mental prowess and determination. The more will you have, the better you can survive dangerous situations. Affects the player's Critical Hit Rate. 4 Will = 1 Critical Hit Rate. Luck *A mysterious and inexplicable phenomena that helps you. The more Luck you have, the more often good things happen to you. Affects the player's Critical Hit Rate, and ... *4 Luck = 1 Critical Hit Rate. *It does increase your chance of successfully upgrading items by 0.05% per point of Luck. *It influences Drops Rates , and Pet Drop Rates ( 20% at 0 Luck up to 40% at 200 Luck ) *It influences the stats of dropped and gambled equipment. *It influences the Starting Potential and Growth Potential stats for pets ( maximum effect at 500 luck, but you can still have a crappy roll) *It also increases the amount of Experience and Money gained from each fight. Combat Stats Attack *The amount of damage you deal to enemies when you attack them with physical weapons like swords and bows. Base damage is double your Attack Balance *The likelihood that your attacks will deal damage close to the max damage you are capable of. The more Balance you have, the higher the chance. *Balance is affected by Dexterity and some skills. ( 4 Dexterity = 1 Balance ) *100 balance means you always do max damage. *'Conversely, magic balance is calculated with Intelligence. The formula: ((Intelligence - 10) / 4) + 30; if magic balance is greater than 99, it instead equals 99.' Critical *The chance that an attack you deal will inflict deadly damage to your enemies. Your Critical rate is affected by your Luck and Will. 4 Luck = 1 Critical Hit Rate, and 4 Will also = 1 Critical Hit Rate. Enemy Protection will reduce your effective Critical Rate. Critical Multiplier *Critical Multiplier, the multiplier you will multiply when you deal Critical Hit. *200 Crt.M is 200% damage on crit Defense *The amount of damage you absorb when you're hit by a physical attack. The more Defense you have, the less damage you take. Protection *Reduces all damage received by %. It also reduces the Critical Hits received. * The displayed value is truncated, the actual value used for the calculation is more precise. * The formula is: Reduction% = ((protection*6) / ((protection*6)+100) ) *100 Protection Ignore (needs review) *Ignore Protection of monster, can deal more damage. *1 pro. ignore is ignoring 1 protection *Protection Ignore does not restore the % of criticals prevented by Protection Combat Power *The value that determines how strong a player is. Is not affected by gear and pets. *The Combat Power is calculated using base stats , which are improved through aging, leveling and skills *CP = (HP*1) + (MP*0.5) + (STR*1) + (INT*0.2) + (DEX*0.1) + (WILL*0.5) + (LUCK*0.1) + The Total AP Spent into Skills *Combat Power is used in comparision with the Enemy Combat Power to establish a CP Ratio, this ratio will be used to determine stuff like Monster Prefixes, and influence Drops, Money, and XP gained Skills That Permanently Increase Primary Stats *HP - Increase by taking ranks in Combat Mastery, Defense, or Life Drain. *MP - Increase by taking ranks in Magic Mastery, Mana Shield, Fireball, Icespear, Thunder, or (indirectly) through any skill that improves your Intelligence. *Strength - Increase by taking ranks in Combat Mastery, Smash, Range Mastery, Fireball, or Life Drain. *Dexterity - Increase by taking ranks in Counterattack, Mirage Missile, Corrosive Shot, Blacksmithing, or Range Mastery. *Intelligence - Increase by taking ranks in Firebolt, Icebolt, Thunderbolt, Fireball, Icespear, Thunder, Magic Mastery, Mirage Missile, Mana Shield, or Blacksmithing. *Willpower - Increase by taking ranks in Smash, Critical Hit, Thunder, or Range Mastery. *Luck - Can only be gained through equips, stat growth and titles. Category:Character